Retribution
by Hitesh117
Summary: What happens when your innermost desires give in? Despite doing worst things imaginable, you get a second chance. And maybe something more...


**All Characters Taken From JK Rowling's "Harry Potter" Series**

Hey Guys! So this was pretty much made on a dare. Its supposed to have Voldemort/Griphook "romance". I was screwing around and it turned out acceptable so I decided to share it with the internet. I'm going to continue it depending on the response. I hope you like it; tell me how it goes!

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted.

Just as the green sparks flew out of my wand, a blinding pain surged through my body. It started from the hand that held the wand, and then slowly crept up towards my skull. My brain felt like it was being ripped apart. Just as quickly as it had started, it began to subside.

"What have I done?" I thought as everything became a blur.

I slowly began to go unconscious. It seemed like a hallucination but my body was steadily turning to dust.

"So this is how it ends…" I said to myself.

As my head started to disintegrate, I realized that I had been wrong all the time. I didn't want to kill anyone anymore. I wanted to apologize to everyone, for everything. I just wanted to go back to the time when I ran around the playground with friends.

"Its too late." I thought just as I began to fall into darkness.

"No its not." Said an unknown voice.

The voice seemed to echo around me. It was a gruff, male voice. But it was soothing, to know that I was not alone in this place. It felt as if I was falling through a pit, but there was no wind. As I turned to look down I saw a light that got closer with each passing second.

"This is your second chance" said the same voice, "Use it well."

As soon as he ended his statement, I passed through the light and a gentle breeze hit me. The world started to assemble itself around me. First the ground, then the trees, then the sunlit sky. It all felt like a dream.

Just then, a numbing pain then went to my head and I held it, closing my eyes and screaming for it to stop.

"NO! PLEASE, STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted out, hoping for some kind of relief.

I then woke up gasping for air.

"What? This was all a dream?!" I questioned myself.

"It may have seemed like a dream, but it was all real" said a slightly nasal, high pitched voice.

I turned around in a flash to look at who it was and was surprised to see a rather relieved goblin sitting on a log in front of a campfire.

"Griphook?!" I said rather shockingly while looking at my surroundings. It was the same place I had landed after "falling" through the light, but it was dusk now.

"Come here, sit down" said Griphook, pointing to a rock next to him.

I steadily walked to him and sat down.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" asked Griphook.

"What? The voice?" I asked, recalling the events that took place just a while back.

"Why was I so evil?" I thought to myself.

"Yes, the voice." He said in his nasal voice. "Since you never really focused on anything apart from killing people in the worst way imaginable, you have no idea what just happened, Am I correct?"

"Yes." I said, slightly agitated.

"It is said that you get two chances in life, be it a wizard or muggle. The Great Merlin got to know about this when he was trying to save King Arthur's life by sacrificing his own." He said, looking deeply into the campfire. "Although very great and powerful, people didn't believe him. They kept asking how it was that he remembered everything after he died and they all thought it was a spell that sent someone into a coma."

"Merlin," he continued " was taking his last breaths when he found the answer. He told all those surrounding him, a total number of 5 including King Arthur himself, that the reason he still remembered everything was because he still had to complete his task. A task that is given to everyone when they are born into this world. They all differ, yet they all account to the same thing; the prosperity of the earth. Saying these, he slowly embraced death. His last words were spread and documented by only a few, because they still believed that it was all a lie."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked, interested in Griphook's words

"Don't you feel different?" he asked. "As if you are pure? As if there's no pain or guilt weighing down your heart?"

Everything had happened in a rush that I was barely able to analyze the situation properly. Griphook was right. I felt light, as if nature smiled to me. I felt good, no longer having urges to do any evil. I felt free, from myself, from everything. I felt happy.

"I do!" I said rather excitedly.


End file.
